Registration
Registration is very simple in Tanki Online. Choose a unique nickname, a password, and link your email with it (optional). First begins when entering the home page of the game: Tanki Online Please make sure you have read the rules and license agreements before registering! 1. Click on "PLAY" on the main page.(In older versions, you could play a small tutorial with all the turrets and hulls at M3) 2. After that, the registration form appears. Enter your nickname and password in the text box. 'You may now also login with your Facebook account. '''How to register new account ' '''3. First make a nickname; this will be the name everyone will see you as. *If the nickname you entered is already being used by another player, you will see the following message: *The system will also give other suggestions for your name. 4. Next, create a password for your account that you can remember. *If the password is too simple (for example "password" or "gm") you will see the following message: 5. '''After that, enter the same password in the third field that says '''repeat. *You will have to write the correct password from the second bar. *If the two passwords do not match, the following message will appear: 6. If you wish to leave the box that says "Remember me" checked, you will not have to enter your nickname or password next time you log in. Please remember not '''to check the box if you are using a public computer (i.e., a library, school network, etc.). '''7. Once all three fields are correct, click Accept '''To play '''Tanki Online! ''' '''How to register using Facebook Choose any server. It's recommended that you choose the server type (EN, RU, or DE). #When you enter the registration page, click on "Facebook," which is below the registration box. #When you click the button, a new window tab depending on your computer/browser settings will open up. It will be the Facebook registration page. # In the window/tab that appears, enter your valid username and password to log into Tanki Online, after logging in, the window will close and the game Lobby will show up. # Linking Email-Address and Facebook to Account This function is VERY important if you do not want to lose your password, if you wish to have your progress saved, and if you don't want a hacker or a friend change your account password. 1. Click on the settings icon in the top right corner of the screen. 2. The settings window appears, enter your e-mail address into the field that says "E-mail:". 3. Click on save, and then the following message will appear: 4. Check your email for a conformation letter from Tanki Online. Open it, and it will take you to another tap (or new window, depending on your browser settings) with Tanki Online. The following message will appear: 5. How to link with Facebook: Click the Facebook icon under the email button. Category:The guide for tanki Category:Q&A, Help From Other Players